1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine and a washing method of washing textiles such as soiled textiles or washing to be cleaned by rotating or spinning a drum-shaped spin basket (or a rotatable type basket) placed in a washing tub, which are also placed in horizontal direction in the drum type washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many conventional drum type washing machines operate based on a washing method (hereinafter referred to as "a first type washing method or a first type washing process") in order to wash soiled textiles, dirty cloths or washing. In the first type washing method or process in the conventional drum type washing machines, soiled textiles or dirty washing are put in a drum-shaped spin basket such as a rotatable horizontal washing drum which is mounted in a washing tub having washing water containing laundry detergent, both the drum-shaped spin basket and the washing tub are placed in horizontal direction in the drum type washing machine, and the soiled textiles are rotated in the drum-shaped spin basket. In more detailed, during the first type washing processes, the drum-shaped spin basket is spun or rotated in a forward direction and a reversed direction by a speed of rotation of approximately 50 R.P.M. during a predetermined time period. In the first type washing process, the soiled textiles are lifted and then fallen repeatedly into the washing water including the laundry detergent at the bottom of the drum-shaped spin basket in the washing tub every rotation in order to clean the soiled textiles.
One of the literatures, the Japanese laied-open publication of the application No. 4-336097, discloses a washing method in which a drum type washing machine controls the rotation speed of a drum-shaped spin basket in order to increase the washing detergency so that the soiled textiles or dirty washing are stuck to the inner wall of the drum-shaped spin basket and lifted to the maximum height in the drum-shaped spin basket.
However, because the conventional drum type washing machine washes soiled textiles or dirty cloths based on only the first type washing process described above by falling down them into the washing water in which laundry detergent such as a washing liquor or a washing powder is dissolved, it is difficult to obtain the same level of a washing detergency obtained by fully automatic washing machines which wash soiled textiles based on the a washing method in which the soiled textiles or dirty cloths are rotated in the washing water in which the whole of the soiled textiles are immersed, not the soiled textiles are fallen down from the top side to the bottom side of the drum-shaped spin basket. In addition, when the temperature of the washing water is low, the washing detergency of the drum type washing machine becomes lower and it must require a long time period in order to clean completely the soiled textiles. These are problems.